The present invention relates to exercise equipment and, in particular, to a portable, pedal-powered, therapeutic exercise assembly that mounts to a conventional chair (e.g. a recliner) and includes independent reciprocating flywheel drives with magnetic tension controls.
Numerous types of pedal powered exercisers (i.e. exercise bikes) have been developed to exercise a user""s cardiovascular system and maintain muscle tone. The bikes are typically found in workout rooms and gymnasiums. The bikes are stationary, yet exercise the legs and cardiovascular system in much the same fashion as riding a bicycle outdoors or running on a treadmill. The bikes include an integral seat and a pair of pedals that are coupled to a controlled resistance assembly. Typically, an adjustable brake pad assembly selectively cooperates with pedal motion to vary the degree of energy necessary to induce pedal movement.
Stationary, indoor exercise or trainer assemblies have also been developed for use with conventional bicycles. A controlled resistance assembly supports the rear tire of the bicycle and maintains contact to resist tire rotation. The user operates the bike in normal fashion and shifts the gears as desired. The user is thereby able to ride a bicycle in-place while experiencing similar pedaling resistances as offered by a changing landscape.
Other therapeutic, pedal powered exercisers have also been developed for use by debilitated users as part of physical therapy programs. These exercisers are used at home and/or in institutional settings. Some of these exercisers mount to a bed, chair, table or other user support. The assemblies allow the user, while seated, lying or standing, to operate the drive mechanism and physically exercise the legs and/or arms. A door-mounted exerciser is shown at U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,130. A bed-mounted exerciser is shown at U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,591. Numerous chair-mounted exercisers are shown at U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,963; 4,262,902; 4,739,984; 5,108,092; and 5,647,882. The latter exercisers include a pair of pedals that cooperate with an adjustable, direct resistance drive at a connecting axle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,132; 5,299,995; and 5,472,396 disclose assemblies having pedals that operate a single chain, belt or cable drive that cooperates with an interconnected resistance device.
The present therapeutic exercise assembly was developed to accommodate users with limited physical strength. For example, the elderly, dialysis patients or any other semi-ambulatory individuals who tire and become winded very easily. The exerciser provides a pair of independent reciprocating drives that operate along slide tracks at a folding, multi-section, adjustable framework. The framework is portable and adjusts vertically and laterally to fit a stationary chair and accommodate a user""s seated posture and leg extension. Independent magnetic tension control assemblies are provided at the drives.
It is accordingly a primary object of the invention to provide a pedal powered exerciser that mounts to a chair.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an exerciser having an adjustable chair clamp and an interconnecting framework that facilitates mounting to a recliner footrest.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an exerciser having a pair of independent, reciprocating push pedals.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a kinetic resistance to pedal motion via integrated flywheels and over-running clutches.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable magnetic tension or resistance to pedal motion at each pedal drive.
It is a further object of the invention to provide controls for monitoring exercise activity.
Various of the foregoing objects, advantages and distinctions of the invention are obtained in one presently preferred exercise assembly that includes a pair of reciprocating push pedal drives. Each drive includes a pedal that extends from a slide plate that is secured to a slide rail with a number of rollers. The slide plate is coupled to a chain that is trained between sprockets mounted to an idler axle and an independent live half axle. Pushing motion against one pedal induces a raising of the other. Inertial movement is sustained with a flywheel and overrunning clutch assembly at each live axle. Kinetic resistance at each live axle is selectively varied with a magnetic tension control assembly that mounts to the live axle.
A tubular framework includes an elongated main frame that supports the pedals slides, chains, flywheels, and magnetic tensioners etc. of the drive assemblies. A chair clamp includes upper and lower jaws that extend from a tubular receiver and are adapted to mount to the footrest of a conventional recliner. The clamp assembly is longitudinally adjustable relative to the main frame at a telescoping slide adjuster. A pivoting spike coupler depends from the slide adjuster and is secured with a quick release to the tubular receiver.
A base frame includes support feet that stabilize the assembly. Rollers are fitted to the feet to facilitate transport. A pneumatic piston is hinged to self-adjust the angular orientation between the main and base frames as the main frame pedal drive assemblies are secured to a support chair. The base frame follows elevation adjustments by sliding toward or away from the chair. Elevation changes are accommodated with the relative extension and contraction of the piston as the slide adjuster and chair clamps are adjusted. Separate locking releases maintain the extension of the slide adjuster and position of the chair clamps.